Desde mi Perspectiva
by GobletMoonStone123
Summary: Reto Snk para el high school AU. Una popular Historia Reiss revisando su interes por el nuevo de la escuela: Eren Jäeger


Desde mi perspectiva

Desde la esclerótica de mis ojos puedo ver la figura de un muchacho que pasa frente a mí sin dirección aparente y sin sentido alguno de la moda ya que viste como cualquier humano mortal sin clase con unos simples pantalones negros y una camisa blanca de botones, sin gracia. Camina encorvado mirando hacia el suelo como si se le diera pena pasarse por los pasillos de la escuela de Trost.

Sí que debería de replantear su vida con esas fachas tan poco agraciadas que se gasta, es tan normal y aburrido que de solo verlo pasar me es imposible no bostezar al ver su caminar tan desorientado.

–Ya basta Reiner , te dije que Historia no ira contigo al Rollerblade a patinar- dice Ymir tomando el rol de mi defensora, como si me importase lo que este par de aduladores que siempre me siguen como perros falderos a todos lados fueran a tener chance conmigo.

De pronto se me ocurre una perfecta idea que es arruinarle la vida a ese nuevo muchacho solo por diversión. Despego la vista del celular para mirar al frente hacia un punto ciego mientras digo : "creo que estoy embarazada ".

El efecto es instantáneo y predecible para mi pues ya tengo a esos dos sosteniendo la respiración para al siguiente segundo, alterados, preguntando de quien es ese bebe, si es cierto o quien fue el desgraciado.

Entonces guiando a los otros dos con la mirada dirijo toda la atención hacia el nuevo quien se encuentra ahora abriendo su casillero sin saber lo que le viene.

-¡Tenemos a un nuevo, vaya novedad! – exclama con sorna "el cara de caballo" Jean Kirstein quien le derrama leche sobre su camisa en medio del pasillo logrando un espectáculo a costa del nuevo muchacho.

Como es de esperar todos se ríen pero entonces algo en mi comienza a surgir y no es otra cosa que lastima mientras veo al nuevo pelearse con este chico y la verdad es que por primera vez me alegra que le haga frente y no se quede callado como muchos por temor a ser golpeados.

Sorpresivamente veo al nuevo agarrar a Jean quien es un poco mas alto, por la semana de su chaqueta y zarandearlo de forma busca mientras se van a los golpeo en medio del pasillo.

Aun cuando mi rostro muestra aburrimiento mirando el espectáculo que se desarrolla frente a mi , no me doy cuenta del enorme interés que le estoy empezando a agarrar a ese tonto.

Para mi desgracia la diversion acabo pronto pues el "Chico malo " lo noquea contra la puerta abierta del casillero. Decido que es tiempo de hablar pues por mi culpa lo ha estado pasando mal.

-Oye -le llamo la atención – te debo una disculpa, la verdad es que fui yo quien inicio rumores acerca de ti. Yo les pedí que te molestaran para mi propia diversion.

Se voltea a mirarme para luego decir : si bueno el daño esta echo, tu amigo – señala con la mirada al mastodonte de Reiner a quien se le ve charlando con Jean dando miradas furtivas a mi dirección , quien ríe como estúpido planeando la siguiente broma- esta pensando en otra forma de hacerme sentir peor. Solo vete y déjame en paz.

Nadie en la vida me ha hablando así antes, usualmente soy yo quien lo hace y dejo a los otros rogando por mi atención per he aquí el único y diferente creyéndose especial solo por decir unas pequeñas palabras. Lo veo sacudirse la manchada camisa mientras saca un pañuelo del bolsillo derecho su pantalón como queriendo aminorar el impacto de la leche derramada sobre él.

Exprime todo lo que puede , sacude el bolso con un rostro de indiferencia total que a mi parecer es curioso porque no se da cuenta que su vida en esta academia será un infierno y este era solo el comienzo.

El timbre suena y cada quien va por su lado cuando el se marcha en dirección opuesta a la mía. No dejo de mirar su figura desaparecer al final del pasillo y esa fue mi primera impresión de ese extraño chico.

La siguiente vez que lo veo estoy en receso de las practicas sentada en las estradas principales mientras Reiner y el resto del equipo están calentando para el partido.

-Oye Historia mira a ese nuevo llevando los jarrones de agua para el entrenador- señala Ymir mientras lo veo siendo ayudado por la chica gótica y el nerd de la escuela. Veo que ya tiene un par de amigos con quien llevarse y he de decir que aunque no me sorprende , algo por dentro me molesta.

-Tierra llamando a Historia – la mano de Ymir me estorba mientras intento saber mas sobre ese nuevo chico para poder chantajearlo luego. Si bien Es cierto que rechazo mi disculpa, me encuentro mas sorprendida que molesta y sin embargo quiero poder acercarme a él, analizarlo, tener mas información con cual chantajearlo.

-¿Viste ese pase que hice? ¿Acaso no quedo genial? - Reiner queriendo llamar mi atención con sus trucos que si bien he visto muchas veces, no terminan de convencerme.

-Historia, ¿que tanto miras al nuevo?

-¿Y a ti que te importa Ymir? - me levanto del estrado dejando los pompones de lado, pidiendo mi tiempo a solas mientras todos curiosos me miran. Siento en especifico la mirada en la distancia de cierto chico entonces volteo mientras camino molesta ya a punto de salir por la puerta trasera de la cancha y entonces noto su color de ojos y largas pestañas .

Solo una fracción de segundo fue lo que me tomo para mirarlo bajo una luz diferente y entonces supe que esa imagen se grabaría en mi mente por un largo tiempo.

Sábado a las once de la noche y el carro de Ymir esta fallando. La fiesta en casa de Reiner fue un asco total ya que fue cancelada a ultima hora, su padre llego temprano del viaje y le hizo una escena que demás esta decir avergonzó a todos incluyéndome pues de puta para bajo me dijo mientras Ymir y Reiner se ponían a la defensiva por ello.

Cuando Reiner quiso llevarme a casa, su padre lo detuvo y le hizo limpiar todo el desastre por su cuenta que otros que estaban ahí habían causado.

Mientras unos se ponían de acuerdo para ir a otra fiesta yo ya estaba lista para ir a casa.

-Demonios Ymir sabia que esto era una mala idea.

Veo como parquea el auto frente a un bar de mala muerte mientras me pregunto cuando terminara esta horrible noche.

-Vamos a Pedir ayuda a este cara de caballo, el trabajo aquí- dijo mientras salía del auto y me apresuraba a hacer lo mismo.

-Vamos Historia no seas vaga ¿Qué Es lo peor que puede pasar?

No se si es lo peor o mejor que me ha pasado esta semana pero puedo decir que me encontré un panorama bastante interesante como chistoso. Ver a Eren Jäeger en un mini bar haciendo guturales imitando a Mark Jansen mientras unos preocupados Armin y Mikasa no sabían como reaccionar ante semejante espectáculo.

Hubiera sido genial si tuviese una guitarra aunque dudo que sepa tocar una. ¿Quién diría que el rechazado tuviese gustos tan peculiares? Termina la canción que sonaba de fondo "Victims of Contingency " de Epica y solo veo a los personas aplaudiendo.

Obvio que dicho aplausos vienen de Armin y Mikasa quien muy contenta ve con ojos brillosos a Eren. De nuevo ese sentimiento de irritación me viene a la mente de verlos tan juntos y la imagen mental del chico mirándome preocupada saliendo de la cancha se hace presente.

Niego con la cabeza mientras el cara de caballo e Ymir llegan a donde estoy mientras me informan que revisaran el motor del carro hasta mas tarde por lo que debo esperar.

Pero mientras ellos hablan solo puedo mirar la silueta de un Eren animado sonriendo con sus nuevo amigos. Me altero al ver que se voltea y nota mi presencia, no tengo donde esconderme, estoy expuesta y lo peor es que los tres notan mi nerviosismo.

Miro para bajo buscando el celular como excusa para parecer ocupada. Ahora se lo que se siente ser observado y no es un sentimiento nada bonito pero estar en donde están ellos hoy es demasiada coincidencia. ¿Por qué Ymir no me dijo que era amigo de Jean o que trabajaba en este bar?

Veo a otros tres integrarse a donde esta Eren, la chica del uniforme de la banda escolar, Annie, el hippie que trepa arboles, Connie y la chica patata quienes se siente a hablar.

Ahora me siento como se siente él en la escuela, observada y sin amigos . Volteo a ver a Ymir hablando con Jean sobre motores de auto , suspiro buscando la salida sin darme cuenta que alguien me esta siguiendo.

-¿No vas a esperar por Ymir para que te lleve a casa?- volteo a verlo cuando ya estamos en la salida.

-Que te importa mequetrefe, vuelve con tus amigos los perdedores.

-Te ves demasiado sola- responde abruptamente sin parpadear.

-Y tu compañía seguro que me hará sentir mejor- respondo con toda la intención de hacerlo sentir mal . Él se ríe mientras le miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-No te hagas el interesante o filosofo can esa sonrisa que no te queda.

-Es que me parece irónico que uses la caridad a tu favor pero cuando te aplican la misma tú te ofendes. Crees que eres inmortal pero cuando cambias de posición y Te toca estar del otro lado lo odias.

Entonces lo miro con rabia y doy dos pasos hacia él.

-Que no se te olvide que soy la Reina de la escuela y que puedo hacer y deshacer cuando quiera, que este sola no quiere decir que no tengo amigos.

-Jamás dije que estuvieras sola – me desafió con la mirada colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros para alejarme pero yo se las quite de un manotazo y agarrándolo por el cuello de su camisa negra de Megadeath con un rodillazo en la entrepierna ya lo tenia a mi altura perfecto para mirarlo mejor.

-Si llegas a decir algo de lo que ahora mismo esta pasando acá yo me encargo de hacerte la vida un infierno y le diré a Reiner y a Jean que te sometan frente a todos en la escuela , ¿entendiste?

Su cara de estreñido me dio mil años de vida al verlo agonizando por el dolor de la entrepierna. Sentí ganas de besarlo al detallar su rostro y su nariz perfecta, entonces me contuve soltándolo mientras lo dejaba ahí en ese pasillo que conducía a la salida del bar.

Un lunes cualquiera donde llego tarde al examen del profesor Smith y mi cara de aburrida esperando a que pueda presentarlo en otra oportunidad para no atrasar materias es probablemente lo peor que me pudo haber pasado o tal vez lo mejor.

Sentada en su oficina preparada para presentar mientras la clase de educación física se da en la cancha, veo a través de la ventana a todos calentando en medio del valor infernal de 36 grados a las once de la mañana.

Diviso a Mikasa, Armin y a Eren corriendo con el uniforme y no paro de pensar que se ve bien y en lo que le dije a este ultimo el sábado por la noche. De nuevo fui una horrible persona al intimidarlo de esa forma pero no hallaba otra forma de sacudírmelo de encima para poder salir sin que me vieran.

-¿Esta usted preparada para si examen señorita Historia?-pregunta cordialmente el profesor Smith sacandome de mi ensueño.

-Si, estoy lista -afirmo mientras me pone en el escritorio la hoja del examen.

Realmente no estudie y no recuerdo mucho; para cuando paso la hora me doy cuenta que no he llenado la hoja pues mi mente ha estado en blanco y penas mi nombre y la fecha escrito.

-Termino el tiempo entregue la hoja por favor – dice mientras entra a recoger la hoja y ver que no he llenado nada.

-Señorita, ¿usted estudio? – me mira preocupado mientras niego con la cabeza. ¿Qué diablos me pasa? Yo no soy así.

-Tendré que hablar con sus padres.

-Por favor no lo haga.

-Una sola materia aplazada es suficiente para que venga a clases en el verano, es importante que lleve todas sus materias al día.

-De verdad lo siento mucho solo recuerdo las primera seis clases.

-Yo dije que el examen seria de la ultima clase, no JA prestado atención por lo que veo -dice enarcando una ceja.

-Permítame presentar otro día, hoy no he estado bien – dije tocando mi cabeza.

-Lo siento señorita pero estos son preliminares, sino aprueba este semestre no posea pasar al siguiente para graduarse.

-Necesito un tutor que me ayude , usted podría recomendarme a alguien.

Miro por un rato sopesando mi propuesta y justo ese nombre tenia que salir de su boca.

-¿Qué tal Eren Jäeger? -dijo convencido mientras mi rostro de desfiguraba de la rabia.

-¿Hay otras opciones disponibles? – me miro no muy convencido. Para poder aprobar con Smith habia aye seguir sus recomendaciones al pie de la letra pero yo no Mr iba a dar por vencido.

-Puede ser Armin Arlet, es muy inteligente después de todo.

Erwin sonrió y creí que lo tenia pero entonces dijo : Él ya es tutor de Reiner y de Berthold. A veces ayuda a Jean y Marco, anda muy ocupado pero Eren es un buen estudiante, toma bien sus apuntes y tiene facilidad para recordar fechas y nombres, por eso te lo sugerí.

Cuando no hay muchas personas cerca y lo veo solo, respiro profundo para llamarlo por su nombre mientras me acerco a su casillero el cual cierra mientras voltea a verme.

Se me atoran las palabras de solo verlo mientras me mira preocupado. No es como si se hubiera cortado aun mas el pelo o si cambiara de camisa o de vestir tan radical.

-¿Te pasa algo?

Finalmente mi voz sale a relucir : necesito ayuda con la materia de Historia universal por favor.

Silencio total y entonces quiero romperlo.

-Esta bien- dice luego de mirarme por un largo rato con esa mirada enigmática de ojos almendrados los cuales aun no se leer del todo.

-Hoy en la tarde a las 3 en la biblioteca si te parece .

-Hoy hay manutención de limpieza profunda, no creo sea buena idea.

-Entonces tu casa hoy en la salida.

-Mejor la tuya, mama no gusta de visitas sorpresas.

-Eres un hijo de mama, bien, mi casa entonces . Nos vemos en la entrada principal a las tres.

Lo miro desafiante esperando un "pero" mas que no viene entonces asiente y se da la cuenta para irse hasta que lo llamo de nuevo.

-¡No me des la espalda!

-Perdone usted, Su Real Alteza- dice con sorna al tiempo que una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios.


End file.
